


Hey Korra

by DrivingMilesPerHour



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivingMilesPerHour/pseuds/DrivingMilesPerHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is a special day. I remembered something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Korra

Hey Korra, do you remember when we were living under the same roof?  
I was broke and was literally living on the street, scavenging.  
But you took me in, sheltered me, dressed me, fed me and made me felt like it was my own home.

Hey Korra, do you remember what you told me when the world slowed me down?  
You told me that every cloud had a silver lining, that we needed to climb as many mountains as we could to have a better view, that everything would be alright as long as we're together and taking shots of alcohol on the street.

Hey Korra, do you remember when I got fired from work because they just couldn't understand the idea of my latest inventions? Thinking it was such a stupid idea to invent a clothe-folding machine. You laughed and laughed and all I could do was laugh with you. We stayed up all night talking about silly things and how cruel the world was. 

We consumed a case of beer, you did all the drinking while I did all the eating, funny how I ended throwing up instead of you. And you were more sober than I was in the morning. You drank like it was just water. 

Hey Korra, do you remember what you told me when my parents kicked me out and disowned me after I came out to them?  
You said it's okay to be who we are, that we cannot always please everybody to accept us and have them take in the reality. I was crying the whole time, how could they just treat me like that, their only daughter? But you never Left me, you held me, till I fell asleep in your arms. I felt so safe with you.

That's why I always believed in you.  
You were so strong and always putting everyone first before yourself.  
You could just outsmart and outstrip everything placed in front of you.  
You were my strength, my inspirations. The hand that always pushing me forward when all I did was retreat.  
I was in love with you but too scared to tell you how I felt.

Hey Korra, do you remember when your dog, Naga, died?  
That was the first time I saw you broken. Like half of your life was gone, your world crumbled down. And it was my turn to hold you up and protect from the ghost haunting you. You were so kind to me, now was the time to return the favor.

Hey Korra, do you remember when you called me in the middle of the night and you were.. 

Crying.. Cursing..

Then, after that, I never heard anything from you.  
I didn't even know where you went, or where who was with you.  
You left school, you left me.  
I was just shocked, one day, when I heard the news,  
I really thought you were so strong.. So wise.. I didn't think that you were weak but chose to hide it from me.  
I was shocked to hear the news that you.. 

Hanged yourself. 

Hey Korra, wherever you are,  
I know you're happy now, you're together with your best friend, Naga.  
I will never forget you, all of us, will hold you dear to our hearts. I just feel so bad that I never get the chance to tell you how special you were to me.  
I still love you, will always love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the song I heard, I remembered you today.
> 
> In memory of my friend whom I never get the chance to tell her what she meant in my life, today is her second death anniversary. You're never forgotten.


End file.
